Sleepy
by somebrowneyedchick
Summary: Late night musings result in a lack of sleep.


It comes as no surprise that Cosima is snuggly in her sleep.

The dreadlocked girl is always touching Delphine in some way during the day, sliding a hand to the small of her back, brushing the errant blonde curls behind her ear, or simply just grazing their hands together when they pass. It's incredibly endearing, and Delphine falls more and more head over heels in love with each little touch.

Sleeping Cosima can't get enough cuddles, it seems. No matter how they fall into bed in their shared apartment, no matter if the blonde subconsciously moves away from Cosima in the middle of the night, Cosima will always make her way back to Delphine. Delphine remembers experiencing it for the first time. Rolling over one night to drink some water, the blonde lays on her side for a moment, mentally calculating just how much time she has before they have to get up for work. A sleeping Cosima mumbles, shifts closer, puts her arms around the blondes waist and pulls till she is flush with Delphines back. The gesture only serves to clear a little more space for Cosima in Delphine's heart. The brunette is like a vine, always winding herself around the immunologist.

So when Delphine wakes up for no good reason at an ungodly time one night, she isn't fazed to find Cosima's face inches from her own. The brunette has one leg threaded through both of Delphines, one arm under the blondes neck, and the other wrapped firmly around her waist. Delphine smiles, slipping both of her arms around the brunette's chest. Cosima is so beautiful. The blonde can barely stand it. The dark eyelashes sweeping down lightly tanned cheeks, the perfect, adorable button nose, the full lip, and the sweeping, angular cheekbones make Delphine's heart beat a little faster. Cosima must have forgotten to take her eyeliner off, but the dark little smudges under her eyes are almost sultry, hinting at other activities (and Delphine grins as she remembers just why Cosima never took her eyeliner off). The PhD students collarbones are visible, and now that she's not ill, they look healthy, sexy. Delphine can never get enough of those collarbones, always running her lips or tongue over them, biting until Cosima sighs. She loves Cosima so much, her heart feels like it'll burst sometimes. She doesn't want to wake her up, she shouldn't, not when they've had such a busy week. Her eyelids are getting heavy anyways. She wants to kiss her. Just one, a small one, one that won't wake her up, and then Delphine will go back to sleep. She leans in and-

"I can feel you staring at me," the brunette rasps, and Delphine gives a little "oh!" of surprise. "I'm sorry, mon amour, I didn't mean to wake you up." "Nah babe," the brunette replies "I woke up like twenty minutes ago. For no good reason too." She leans in, kisses Delphine softly, then peaks over her shoulder at the sliver of dark sky window not covered by curtain. "It's snowing," she murmurs. "Good thing skin to skin makes you warm." Delphine chuckles at this. She cannot remember the last time either of them wore any sort of pajamas, or undergarments, for that matter, to bed. "I woke up for no good reason too", the blonde pouts. "It's so early". The brunette smirks. "Should we go to sleep," she asks, running her fingers down the blondes spine, "or should I kiss you some more? We don't have work tomorrow, after all." She kisses Delphine warmly, threading her fingers through soft curls, and the blonde melts into her embrace. It's languid for a few minutes, tongues melding softly together, gentle bites and sucks to the lips.

When Delphine palms Cosima's ass, the brunette whimpers slightly. "You're so beautiful, amour", the blonde murmurs, and that's when the fire is ignited. The kisses grow harder, and Cosima grips the blondes hips and tugs till there is absolutely no space left between them. Delphine ducks down, capturing a dusky nipple in the perfect bow of her mouth. Suck, bite, lick, she repeats this until the clone is panting above her, and pulls her up to kiss her thoroughly. Delphine stutters when the brunettes hips grind slightly on to hers. She isn't out of commision for long though, rolling over on top of Cosima, kissing her soundly. The dreadlocked girl runs her hands up her sides, and when she catches a nipple between her fingers, the blonde lets out a high-pitched whine. "How do you want me?" The blonde asks, gently rocking her hips into Cosima's. "With my mouth?", and she kisses her lightly, "or like this?", and she strokes the brunettes face with two fingers. Cosima doesn't answer for a minute, choosing instead to bring the blonde down for another dizzying kiss. "Like this, love," Cosima whispers, spreading her legs under Delphines, until they come together, heat on heat. Delphine groans, shaking slightly. "Shit, baby", Cosima mutters. "You feel so good." Then their kissing, grinding into each other. Delphine can feel Cosima's clit come into contact with her own, and the thought of being that close, along with the overwhelming pressure, spur her closer to the edge. Cosima is moaning at a constant now, Delphine's name slipping past her lips. The french woman bears down harder. She wants to delay, wants to watch her girlfriend shake. And Cosima does shake, shatters, in fact, when Delphine bites down hard on her lip. The immunologist loves watching her, her eyes snapped shut, mouth wide open. She lays gentle kisses to Cosima's cheeks, never stopping the movement of her hips. When the smaller girl stills, she pulls Delphine down with shaky arms to kiss her thoroughly.

"You didn't…." and Delphine shakes her head, somewhat desperately grinding on Cosima. The brunette rolls her over suddenly, pressing the palm of her hand on Delphine's clit, sliding two fingers in easily. "Let's take care of you, then", she whispers. She sets a slow, steady pace, moving them in and out gently, rubbing her thumb on Delphines clit. She kisses her then,fully and warmly. Cosima is in awe of the girl underneath her, the girl she gets to love in a warm cocoon of sheets and sex in their dark room with the snow falling outside, with the only noise breaking the quiet are Delphine's gorgeous moans. "Come baby," Cosima whispers, pressing down on Delphine's clit. "Come for me". Delphine comes, moaning in a way that makes Cosima want to live in this state constantly. Just her and Delphine, in their bed. She wants to save the look on Delphine's face forever.

"Three a.m sex should happen more often", the blonde mutters, breaking Cosima out of her revery. "Now you are the one staring at me", she continues. Cosima laughs at this, intertwining her hand with Delphines, kissing her palm. "I love you, Delphine. So much". Delphine doesn't answer, pulls her down into another warm kiss. "Je t'aime, mon coeur." she whispers in Cosima's ear. Cosima lays her head on Delphine's chest, listening to her heartbeat, the blondes arms around her waist. They'll fall asleep like this, and when they wake up late the next morning, the snow will blanket everything, and Cosima's wish of staying in bed with Delphine for days will be granted.


End file.
